Changing World
by Kiaranassimu
Summary: They met and from then on things would change. Whether for better or worse they did not know, but they could not wait to find out.


Hello again and I am very sorry for how long this took. Hopefully you will not be to very mad at me. This is one of my ideas on how Harry and Sasuke met and decided on changing everything. Admittely this is the angstier (is that a word?) of my ideas but it seemed like the best. If there is anyone who would wish to see a different meeting or has an idea for me I will be glad to hear about them in reviews and will happily work on them if I have the time. TRhank you and Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. The world would be all the better in my own opinion if I did, however.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have an offer for you."<em>

Green eyes gleamed from under dark hair as the boy stared at the other in front of him. They looked similar, but only just. Both had black hair that was a bit unruly and both had pale skin. They were more similar on the inside, however. Both had grown up without parents and with expectations piled upon their shoulders until they almost felt like they would break from the weight of it all. Not only all that, but they both wanted out. He never wanted to be a hero; he never wanted to be in charge of things or to be looked up to. He always wanted to be just Harry. Just a normal boy with normal problems and none of the magic. And he most certainly didn't want to kill someone or be the cause of someone dying. He looked away from the dark eyes that stared back at him to have a moment for his godfather. It was his fault that he was dead. He didn't want that. He didn't want any of it.

"_It can change you know." _

Those words rippled through his mind as he focused on what the boy had said earlier. That he could become a normal person, and that this boy, this _other_ could take his place. But he would have to give up his friends, his life, and his _magic _for it to work. There was a technique this boy had that enabled him to gather another's 'essence' or something so that he could become that person. He couldn't really understand it other than that he needed to supply a bit of blood for some potion thing and then take his own potion that the boy would give to him when everything was all done. And then he would be normal, just like he had hoped since third year and everything really started to hit home.

"_You don't have to keep pretending."_

He would never have to look at his friends and force a smile to his face when all he wanted to do was hide. He never had to make his shaking body run into danger when all he really wanted to do was save his skin and get someone, _anyone_, else to do it. He would be able to be one of those muggles, oblivious to all things magical in nature, or, if not that, then at least a squib who was able to get away from the magic and face everyday life ignoring the magic. It would hurt to be without magic, it would be like a limb cut off from his body. He would survive, but he would miss it forever.

"_You can be something else, without the expectations."_

And wasn't that the crux of the matter right there? All of the expectations that he had to fulfill and all of the people he had to let down when he couldn't succeed like they wanted him to. He was just a kid; he shouldn't have to worry about monsters trying to eat him or psychopathic Dark lords being out for his blood. He should be worrying about whether the cute girl he likes liking him back or when he's going to get his drivers permit so that he could be like everyone else. He wouldn't have to worry about the stares when everyone got some new rumor that he had to deal with, or when the Daily Prophet started spinning some new tale to ruin his life and his reputation. It was something he had always wanted but never expected to get. To just be a normal person that people could like, or could hate for who he was and not for something he had absolutely no control over.

"_I can take care of everything for you."_

He'd never had someone try to do everything for him. He was the one expected to do everything and he was so sick and tired of it. Taking the blame when things went wrong and taking the praise when it went right. He wanted none of it. Take it all! He didn't want it. He would be able to get away with just being normal. He might even change his name; he didn't want to be who he was anymore so why not change himself totally? It wouldn't really matter anymore. This boy would take care of everything. Voldemort would be destroyed. This dangerous boy would take care of it. He could see the promise in the boy's dark eyes. So why, _why_ was he hesitating? He knew what was being offered, a chance at a new life far away from everything that he hated and everything that hated him. It was a dream come true. So why….

"_All you have to do is say yes."_

He would as soon as he remembered how! It felt like everything was spinning and the dark eyed boy in front of him kept staring, staring and doing nothing but waiting. Waiting and watching and doing nothing but standing there. He wanted to say something, ask the boy why, but was afraid that the offer would be taken away if he did so, and he couldn't have this opportunity taken away from him. All he had to do was say yes and everything would be taken care of. Those dark eyes were watching his every twitch and he was hoping that the boy would take matters into his own hand and go ahead and do whatever he need to, but he was still waiting. So still and silent it was as though he was a statue_. Is he even breathing?_, he thought. He shook himself suddenly, the silence getting to him and making his own thoughts seem darker than they usually do.

"Yes."

That was it then. He said it and now it was done. The dark eyes turned away as the boy smiled, dark and dangerous. Harry knew that things would change but he hoped that he hadn't just condemned the wizarding world to a fate worse than the Dark Lord. Who knew what would happen with a nuke-nin acting as him.

"_Very well then."_

* * *

><p>Dark eyes looked at the shaky boy in front of him. For a while he had been afraid that he broke the boy. He had surprised himself with his offer. He wasn't usually one to do things for others, and no matter how this seemed on the surface, it was just the same on the underneath. He needed to get away from everything. After he killed the two that he needed too, he decided he needed a change in scenery, and everything else. It was only sheer dumb luck that he ran into magic, and a whole lot of shinobi talent that he managed to find out that it was possible to transfer someone's magic over to another. He hadn't intended to ask this boy to do it though, at least, not until he found out why he seemed so familiar.<p>

"I have an offer for you."

And he knew why the boy was so familiar after a while. His eyes. They were the same eyes that he saw every time he looked into a mirror. Haunted, with a history both long and terrible and more secrets than the T&I department could ever hope to uncover. It wasn't very long before they talked, both interested in what the other was hiding, and it wasn't long before he had the full story behind those darkened eyes. This wizard had seen more than half the shinobi he was used too. Dragons, three-headed dogs, and snakes with killers stares, and all of the people out to kill him. _He must have done something very wrong in a past life,_ he thought for a moment._ Or he is right and he is Fate's bitch._ He didn't even have to try to persuade the boy very hard. They both wanted it, and they both could see it.

"_Yes."_

It didn't take long for everything to come together and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he had to do. He wanted a new life and this was his opportunity. He was so tired of looking over his shoulder and seeing his brother, so tired of turning around and seeing his sensei. He wanted them to leave him alone and go to hell where they so rightfully belonged. He din't need those problems anymore. And he didn't need his old teammates to continue harassing him, begging him to come back and threatening to kill him when he refused. He was so sick of it. Anything else was better than that. He wasn't quitting, he was just, changing. So what if it was someone else's life with someone else's problems. It wouldn't be anything he couldn't deal with seeing as how he was a shinobi. If he couldn't handle this then he would use his Chokuto sword and perform Seppuku, the ritual suicide, because he surely would not be good for anything if he failed at this.

"Very well then."

He was glad that his offer had been taken. This new world would have a new green eyed hero, and it wouldn't be long before he was someone else, and no longer who he was. The two boys shared dark smiles with each other as the one-who-was-no-more gave his wand to the one-who-would-be. They would meet again and finish what had to be done. For now they would separate and start on the transition. The green eyed boy walked away as a clock started sounding the turn of the days. Dark eyes stared into his back before turning to look at the sky. His plan would work; it had to, because at that moment Sasuke Uchiha died. And a new Harry Potter rose out of the ashes to take on a changing world.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review to tell me what you think. I would like it if all favorites and alerts were to review beforehand however I cannot stop you if you choose not too. I will be very unhappy however and may decide not to write this type any more. A simple, 'I liked it' will do, but, no pressure. The more reviews I get the faster I will write. Ja Ne.<p> 


End file.
